There is a conventionally known chip thermistor in which external electrodes are formed at both ends of a thermistor element body containing, for example, metal oxides of Mn, Co, and Ni as major ingredients (see, for example Patent Literature 1). In the chip thermistor of this kind, the overall resistance of the chip thermistor is determined by the specific resistance of the thermistor element body and the distance between the external electrodes formed at the both ends thereof.